Towel
by metric-electric
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are basically hanging out in her room when her towel falls off... hmmm... lemon one-shot fic! please review and stuff!


Towel

One-Shot 

o lemon warning!!!

Kagome wrapped the towel tightly around her chest, tying it at the side of her shoulder. She happily walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She sighed and ringed out her wet hair to the side of her, the hot water dripping from her silky tendrils of ebony hair. She peered up and found that her window had been open, the cold wind blowing in and nipping at her skin, giving her goose bumps.

"Huh?" She asked out loud before going to close it tightly. She turned around and gazed at the silver haired half demon sitting cross-legged on her bed. She smirked. "What brings you to my bed Inuyasha?" He blushed.

"Ah... nothing. I was just..." He trailed off. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"What? You miss me or something?" Kagome joked, walking over towards her dresser and opening random drawers looking for clothing.

"What!? Yeah right! Why would I miss a crazy bitch like you?" He growled, pointing a clawed finger at her. Kagome just smiled. "Anyway, what are you so happy about?" Kagome turned to face him again.

"Inuyasha," She began. He gulped. He was getting nervous from her cheery smile and tone of voice. "Just seeing you makes me happy." She giggled a bit, and went back to her drawers. Inuyasha blushed. She was making him feel giddy. She always made him feel giddy. He got butterflies in his stomach and he got nervous around her all the time. Why was she, of all people doing this to him?

"Well, you do know it's very rude to come into someone's room, especially when they're in just a towel. You should be glad that I didn't sit you."

CRASH

Kagome turned around and giggled, hearing muttered curses from his face plastered on the floor. "Whoops! Sorry." She apologized.

"Bitch!" He yelled and flung himself from the floor and held a fist in her face. "You should be more careful!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha growled. "It's not funny." He said through clenched teeth and crossed his arms. Kagome smiled.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She apologized again. "Wow," She began, peering down at the white towel wrapped around her. "I'm so lucky that my towel hasn't accidentally fallen off already. Usually it tends to fall off right when I get into my room!" She stated cheerfully. Inuyasha 'feh'd'. As if on cue, the towel around her fell to the carpet in a heap of cloth around her feet.

"Uhhh... you're... you're towel..." Inuyasha stammered, peering down at the now bare naked Kagome. They both blushed a mad red color. Kagome slowly bent down and picked up the traitorous piece of cloth with dismay, then solemnly wrapped it around her flushed body again.

"Umm... sorry." Kagome said turning away from him. Inuyasha gulped. To see her beautiful flushed body like that again was a sheer delight. Oh how he wanted her right now. He could feel himself grow hard at the thought of erotica that had just appeared in front of him no more than three seconds before.

"Kagome..." He began, but was cut off.

"Ahh... do you mind if you turn around while I dress?" Inuyasha nodded and turned to face the window from where he had come in the first place with a blush on his face. Kagome quickly dropped the towel and threw on a pair of bikini underwear and a bra. She then tossed on a white tank top. Blushing she said, "Okay, I'm finished."

Inuyasha turned to meet her eyes with his. Kagome smiled weakly. "Hey cheer up," He said. "It's not like it's the first time I saw you naked you know. "He assured.

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, you've had more than your share." She told him. "I've only got the chance to see you once." Inuyasha blushed redder. He remembered that time he had run into her room away from her little brother Souta. He chuckled lightly.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? Do you expect me to just pull my pants down right now and show you my manhood?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She said calmly. He gasped.

"What?" Was she serious? He almost hoped she was. Kagome laughed and rested her hand on his shoulder for support.

"Not unless you really want me to see!" She said through breathes of air. Inuyasha gulped. He did want her to see. He wanted her to see what she did to him all the time. He wanted her to feel him in a way that would take him over the edge... but... he just couldn't bring himself to say anything to hint at it... could he? Maybe he could give it a try.

"Maybe I do want you to see." He said smugly with a smile on his face. Kagome stopped laughing and peered up at him, her mouth and eyes wide open. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He released and gazed into her radiant blue eyes.

"Inuyasha... why did you do that?" She asked him. He gulped. (again o)

"I... don't know." He replied. He wanted more. He wanted to taste every crevice in her mouth... They both blushed.

"Oh... I see." She said, looking down at the floor. "If you'd like, you may take a shower too and become cleaner. I can start it for you if you want me to." She told him, completely changing the subject.

"Umm... sure..." He said, following her to the bathroom down the hall. She opened the door to the bathroom and turned the knob on the faucet. The water sprayed down to the bottom of the tub and she moved her hand through the water, checking the temperature. When the water was hot enough, she let him pass by her. He began taking off his haori and hakema. Kagome blushed more and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She slumped down on the floor against the door of the bathroom, leaning her head back to make contact with the wood. 'I can't believe he kissed me!' She thought to herself. 'Why did he do that? Maybe he'll do it again... if I let him...' Suddenly it clicked in her mind. She wanted him. She wanted him right now and maybe he did too. Maybe that's why he kissed her. She got an impulsive feeling and her wants and needs sky rocketed through her body, taking advantage over her brain.

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom again and saw that the curtain was closed. She saw the shadow of him from behind it. She then ran to the curtain, opened it up and flung herself inside and wrapped her arms around his wet naked body. "Inuyasha," She began huskily, liking her lips. "I want you." With that she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and lapped vigorously against his. He closed his eyes and let her words sink in. She wanted him. That's all there was to it.

He tangled his arms around her soaking wet body and allowed himself to explore her mouth. They broke off the kiss, gasping for breath and looked into each other's eyes. "Kagome..." He began but was cut off by another passionate kiss from her. She released his mouth and snuggled her face against his muscular chest. "Kagome... why would someone like you want someone like me?" He asked her sadly.

She gazed up at him smiling. "You fool. I've always wanted you. You just never took a hint." He smirked.

"No," He argued. "I've always wanted you. You're the one who couldn't take a hint. You're the fool." With that Kagome smacked her lips against his, smothering him with all she had.

He began fumbling with her tank top, sticking to her from all of the hot water. Finally, he managed to pull it up and over her head. He then unhooked her bra with hesitant confusion, and slid her panties off of her legs. All that was left of Kagome was just Kagome, and Inuyasha was just Inuyasha.

He slid his hands up and down her back, grazing against her rear to meet back up with her neck. He shoved her raven hair to the side, leaning down and licking and biting at her neck. Kagome arched her back and moaned. Inuyasha's hands roamed her flesh, searching every single place as if memorizing her body. He found her breasts and began rubbing them, massaging their soft skin. Kagome groaned. She slid her hands down his stomach, down to his hard member and took it in her hands, squeezing it lightly and rubbing it like she was opening the top to a pickle jar. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

In a quick fluid motion Inuyasha had Kagome down on the bottom of the tub, him kneeling over her, the water from the shower massaging their bodies. He kissed her lips softly and positioned himself over her, lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. He took his member and grazed her area, finding the right place and pushing inside lightly at first. He moved faster and they joined in a rhythm, their groans and squeals escaping their mouths in hot, hazy breaths.

He finally broke her barrier and collapsed as he came. Kagome then joined him. For moments they laid there, heaving and sighing in heavy breaths, embracing each other with their hot, wet bodies.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

"Mmm...?"

"I... I love you..." He told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"I love you too."

And they lay there for the rest of eternity... well... at least until her family came home... but... that's another story...

o ya... ya... I know, I KNOW! I'm really corny, but, I had an idea and well... yeah... haha! Soo... umm please rate and stuff! Thanks!

love ya,

piperjane


End file.
